The next chapter
by Iheartjouren
Summary: A joey and lauren story, set from New Year's Eve and onwards. Anywho I hope you enjoy :) Xxxx


**hey, so as you can see this is my new story but I will still be updating ****_love is the simplistic answer_**** every so often so I hope you enjoy!**

It was new years eve, everybody was celebrating well everybody except Lauren that was. After joey leaving the square the day before she hadn't spoken to anyone since, Well exempt for Oscar over a Skype call but that didn't really count. Her dad had tried to see what was wrong but after hours of trying he gave up and left her alone, he did though find out what was wrong though Kat as she had text him and told him about joey leaving, he now knew why she was so upset.

"Babe, it's New Year's Eve you have to come to the vic tonight with us please" Max pleaded through her door. 'Silence'

"Come on Lauren at least only for an hour, just for the countdown!" Max sighed, but he started to smile as he heard the lock be clicked from the other side of the door. When it opened he was shocked with what he saw! He had expected her to have looked a mess but no, she looked stunning. Her hair and makeup done perfectly with a tight fitting dress. He looked her up and down and grinned proudly.

"You might want to wear a jacket or something babe, it's a bit obvious" he said.

"Okay, and well you know me I wouldn't miss the countdown to the new year for the world!" She proclaimed making her way downstairs to get a jacket. He smirked and walked behind her. For once he felt truly proud of his daughter.

* * *

When they walked through the vic doors the first person they saw was Lucy. She smiled smugly at them before turning away. She sure knew how to push Lauren's buttons!

"You go and sit with the family, I'll be right over" she pouted, he gave her a stern look of warning before walking over to the family. "Alright Lucy!" Lauren smirked taking a seat on the barstool next to hers.

"Yep I'm fine, would you like a drink" Lucy smirked smugly.

"Umm yes please but no alcohol though yer, don't ask for my glass to be half filled with vodka yer" Lauren grinned. Unbeknown to Lucy Lauren was recording the conversation on her phone.

"Oh Lauren listen you bitch don't start playing nicety nice with me. You know what spiking your drink that night was my greatest achievement!" She screamed in her face the whole pub,that included all of the gang gawping at Lucy.

"You did what!" A voice proclaimed from the door, Lauren though she would never hear that voice again. She pulled her jacket closer to her as the tears began to fall.

"Joe" She whimpered, he rushed over to her and gathered her up in his arms. He kept repeating his apology into her hair, the whole pub staring now. Everyone heard a blood pearcing scream around 5minutes later, before that everyone had gone back to there own conversations. "That was for causing all the heartbreak you have caused and this one" Lauren slapped her again. "Was because I can"

"YOU BITCH!" Lucy screamed going to slap Lauren but what surprised everyone was that when she did this Lauren started giggling.

"You cant do that I'm afraid" she sarcastically sighed throwing her hands in the air. "

"OH YER AND WHY NOT?!"

"Because little Lucy it's against the law" Lauren chuckled. Everyone was very confused well all bug one person and that was her dad. Joey was just staring at the two.

"Yer well come on you cant expect me to believe that!" She proclaimed. Lauren was about to say something but before she could she felt the harsh slap on her cheek. She gasped loudly and her blood boiled. She got her phone out of her pocket, everyone staring wanting to know what the hell was happening, and dialled 999!

"Hello yes police please, I would like to report an assault. Yes towards me. A slap. Oh yes and I warned her not to too. Yes 4 and a half months. No. Okay thank you. Bye." Everyone sat gasping at what I had done. All very confused by now, to them it was a lousy slap but to me it was much more.

* * *

The police came walking through the doors so Lauren knew that everyone would find out soon. Even joey! They walked up to Lucy and gave her a stern look.

"Lucy Beale you are under arrest for the assault of a four month pregnant women by the name Lauren Branning. You are not aloud to say anything but anything you do say later may be vital as evidence in court. Please stand!" One of the men proclaimed, she stood up as ordered and everyone was staring at Lauren. She could feel his eyes burning into her skull.

SHE WAS IN DEEP SHIT!


End file.
